Emily Maichō
Cyan |position= Leader Main Vocal Lead Dancer |butterfly= Morpho |effect= Time Manipulation |debut-anime= Episode 01 |seiyū= Maaya Uchida |singer= Remi from Star Anis }} Emily Maichō (舞蝶エミリー Maichō Emiri) is the main protagonist of Ageha Aikatsu!. She is the leader of the group Butterfly Effect (group). She entered Ageha Academy in order to become an idol and realize her dream. Bio Backstory Emily was born in York, England. Interested in singing since she was a kid, singing on a stage had been a long time dream of hers. Back then in York she took singing classes to fulfill her dream and also learned how to play instruments. She thought that she'd become a singer in England and be famous in her hometown, already having some fans of her own due singing in a café at her hometown. But her parents wanted to move out, her mother wanting to go back to Japan and her father finding a job there. Weeks after her parents announced that they were moving, her parents and her finally moved to Japan. Emily had a hard time adapting but her mother being japanese helped her. She left her dream of singing in England but her parents believed in her and wanted her to keep singing. Emily then took singing classes again, only singing in English at first, she slowly learned Japanese and how to sing in Japanese. One day, she was singing with her class and one teacher of the Ageha Academy was scouting. He noticed her and thought she was very talented and wanted to audition her. Her parents thought that it was the chance for her, she thought the same but was skeptical. But she held her dream dearly, wanting to become an idol having discovered the world of idols. To convince her that she should realise her dream her parents took her to idol concerts. They brought her to a KINGS concert, a group she had fallen in love with back in England and loved going to their concert. She also went to the concerts of Cosmic Cherry and Aurora. She thought that being an idol would allow her to realize her dream and also let her meet her favourite idols. She then accepted to audition at the Ageha Academy. She was accepted and her training started. The academy thought she already had enough talent to be part of the group that was in the making. So she went through the "Ultimate Auditions" to determine if she was fit for the group. A week after, the results were announced, Emily was the first member to be revealed and thus the leader of the group. She trained as a member of the group until it's debut and is now a popular member of the group Butterfly Effect (group). Personnality Emily is a cheerful person, often described as an "overachiever" as she always works at her hardest to obtain the most satisfying results. She believes that holding on to your dreams is important and that you must do what you can to achieve them. She is also a great helper to her parents and friends, always here to cheer people up and comfort them. Appearance Emily has waist long shiny black hair and cyan eyes. She has fair skin and a pale complexion. She is tall and is one of the tallest in her group (as she is 5'9). She often wears her uniform. When in casual clothing, her outfits are elegant and classy and in a black, white and blue color scheme. Etymology Emily (エミリー Emiri) in Latin means industrious or striving. Mai (舞 Mai) means dancing and Chō (蝶 Chō) means butterfly. Member Story One girl lived a wealthy normal life in her floating home with her parents. All was fine and normal until she noticed a butterfly with glowing wings one day. That butterfly kept appearing and disappearing, leaving her quite perplexed. Then one night, she found it resting on her pillow. Intrigued, she touched it but it disappeared. The other day, upon waking up she found herself... staring at herself. Her other self told her that she came from the future and explained that the mysterious butterfly gave her the power to influence time. With this power, she must save her timeline which is in danger of being erased. She set herself to find the other 9 girls with the powers of time and all of them must unite and save their world. Songs *Time Slip *Ticking Trivia *'Favourite Foods': Yorkshire puddings, smoked salmon, hamburger, gyōzas, ramen, udon, japanese chiffon cake. *'Favourite Drinks': Black tea, strawberry flavored milk, apple juice. *'Pets': Dog (Nana), Cat (Minnie). *Emily can play the synthetizer, the saxophone and the violin. *Her favourite groups are KINGS, Cosmic Cherry, Aurora and Sirius. **KINGS inspired her to sing and to become an idol. *She is the third half-British half-Japanese idol after Yann Kaneko and Sunny Kaneko. *Her dance specialty is ballet. Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Butterfly Effect Category:Ageha Aikatsu! Category:Ageha Academy